transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Autobot Board Archive July 2029
July 1, 2029 The Return of Rodimus Prime (Rodimus Prime) Rodimus Prime appears on camera sitting in his office. He looks rather drained and tired, but definitely alive -- even if his form is still battered. "This is Rodimus Prime reporting in. I've returned after a far-too-long hiatus in Deep Space -- thanks to the daring efforts of a rescue mission led by Jazz." He nods solemnly. "I wouldn't be here without your help. You are all to be commended for your bravery --" He then sits up, leaning forward, "But if -any- of you do anything that risky or STUPID ever again --" His stern expression slowly fades into a smile. "You might be gunning for my job one day. "You all might be wondering where I've been, and to be honest, the details are fuzzy -- I was returning from the Annual Galactic Peace Conference when I ran afoul of some strange hyperspace interference. There's a gap in my memory, and then..." He spreads his hands, "I was shipwrecked in the Great Ship Graveyard. I was only able to send out the emergency transmission after scavenging the secondary power reserves from other ships and..." He hesitates with a hint of distaste at his own actions, "Their crews. "It's going to take me a little bit to get back up to speed -- Ultra Magnus, I want an operations report as soon as you have a free astrosecond. Thunderwing is back, and that can only mean one thing -- trouble. I want us all on our highest guard for the time being. This is /not/ the time to rest on our laurels." He leans back, nodding to the camera. "Good work holding down the fort while I was away, people. Rodimus Prime out." >> END TRANSMISSION << July 3, 2029 Report #1 (Keeper) Autobot spinny. No spinny. Spinny again. No spinny. Standing outside Autobot City gate looking towards it at a slightly upward angle. In center frame stands Keeper in robot mode. His stance is 'at ease'. "Autobots. I have been restored to health. I am no longer weakened from damage. I am no longer weak from recovering from the rebuild I have consented to undertake. I have assimilated knowledge of this planet and our history since I was cast to drift in space one million years ago. I have been designated as a Monsterbot. My past duty was as a guard. I request that I be returned to active duty and be given my orders. To my commanders, I look forward to exceeding your expectations. To my peers, I look forward to setting a good example for any of you who have fallen short of commands expectations of you." Spinny. OOC: Who Knows About Punch? (Punch) (OOC) Just so everyones clear, since I'm already getting questions about it: very, very few know the truth of what Punch does for the Autobot cause. The following people, at present, know the truth: Rodimus Prime Ultra Magnus Elita One Jazz DepthCharge At present, no one else knows. This /might/ change (and I'll be talking with those who are currently on the list and active about that), but don't bet on it. Any questions, feel free to ask. OOC: Punch (Durango) (OOC) Just to confuse the issue, for the longest time, Hound was Jazz's XO, and nowadays, Blaster is in charge of Intel. Mayhaps a case for either of them knowing could be made? -Durango, the issuemaker. July 5, 2029 OOC: Meeting (Rodimus Prime) (OOC) Hi, guys. Just a heads up -- I'd like to hold an OOC faction-wide meeting on Sunday, July 13 at 2 PM EST. I'd appreciate if you could RSVP (either by @mail or page), just so I have a general idea of who can make it and who can't. I'd like to discuss the direction of our faction, current activities, and whatever other issues you'd like to bring to the table -- so have your thinking caps on the next week and come prepared! --Rod Strange Voices (Scattershot) I intercepted Airwolf around the Saturn area and moved to escort her to Earth. She seemed insistant that whatever that strange voice told us was an internal Decepticon matter. Not sure what got her spooked, but she wasn't exactly happy to have the company. Someone might want to keep an optic on that. Scattershot. July 6, 2029 Information Request (Punch) Amid the flurry of reports, info-dumps and the like, a single request from Intelligence stands out: information from the Autobot perspective concerning hard data not only Thunderwing, but also any hard data concerning Galvatron's apparent resurrection. The request comes through normal channels, but the method of uploading the information in reply to the request is routed to a rarely-used access port. OOC: Any information concerning Thunderwing or Galvatron's resurrection, please @mail PCP What went down (Penumbra) ~*Spinny and unspinny time again*~ Penumbra appears on screen, just a head and shoulders shot. He looks both lively in his usual laid back way and tired. "Hey 'bots. Everybody's a bit busy to come see me, so I'll just get this off my hood in the form of a report file. It's time to get back up to speed. You all know who is back. and normally it wouldn't be so confusing. Galvatron is a cockroach that won't go away afterall. But ofcoure it's complicated this time with there being a Megatron present as well. Maybe what I saw and... experienced... will help you scratch this particular nagging itch. "I was driving into Washington on my way to a car show, when I came across a speedbump in the form of old stone-face Cyclonus, the pest Barrage, and chopper-face Mesa all engaged against your friend and mine Bumblebee. He was giving them enough trouble that when I showed up they decided I'd be an easier target for what they had planned. I was. They took me down and the next thing I remember is being reactivated aboard a space station... a wreck of one at that. There were dead scientists all over the place. "Cyclonus, Barrage and Mesa were still all there unfortunately. And the bug looked like he was enjoying a little piece of my chest as a snack in a corner. There were others scuttling around doing their thing. And I was hooked up to some rack contraption. They drilled into my lasercore and wired me up. Then some burnt up bandaged mummy looking mech comes out of the shadows. He had a lot to say. I'll keep it short as to nbot torture you with it. In a bearing shell, it was all about putting out my lifespark to ressurect himself and crush Megatron. And then they did their thing with the machines. And... well... at least I'm alright now. When I was fading out I saw 'The Mummy' glowing so that must have been him getting infused with what they were taking from me. And the bandages fell away, and there was Galvatron, visibly regenerating. The last things I heard him say were: 'And now, the rheanimum injection!'. Something else happened to him, I couldn't see very well at all, and then he said, 'Yes... Glory to me'... only with a bit more ego-oomf behind it. Then the next thing I remember is awakening in Autobot City repair bay with a human sitting on me. My thanks to her, Miss Talazia Keldahoff, and Miss Andi Lassiter, for bringing me back. "So there you have it.... I'm going to go ... park smewhere now." ~*Spinny resumes*~ Afterburner's Chat (Afterburner) TEXT ONLY. I was riding from the desert to San Fransisco, when I was hailed by an unmarked chopper. Turned out to be some very confused and skittish Decepticon. I thought I would grill her for information with words instead of guns, which turned out to be a waste of time. Turns out they were just as clueless as we are about Galvatron being back, and just as worried as some of you are. She mentioned wanting to contact one of us again in the future maybe, I declined involvement.. next time I'll be answering her hailing with a hail of gun fire and missiles.. End Report. July 7, 2029 AAR: Magnaron (Springer) Springer appears. His armor's a little more scuffed and dull than he usually keeps it. He's not in a state of disrepair, he's just not taking care of the little aesthetic things. "You've probably seen reports of Decepticon activity on Cybertron...and nearby. Seems one of their leaders may be holed up in the neighborhood. The thinking is that if we cause enough commotion on Cybertron (where it belongs) we might make 'em send more forces here. And mabye that could shift their civil war to Cybertron and not have them running wild on Earth... In any case, I took a small strike team out to hit Magnaron. For various reason this has been one of the main contested zones of Cybertron recently and has a standing Decepticon presence. The team consisted of myself, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, and Quickswitch. At first it looked like the Decepts were the usual no-named riffraff, but then Avalanche and Collateral turned up. If the Decepticons are split right now, then I don't know if this means they're on the same side or which side that might be, but pretty soon one of the Sweeps arrived as well (OOC: it was Sunder). And I can't imagine THEM following anyone other than Galvatron. Anyway, we fought them all off and pulled out with no problems after we whittled down their troops a little...okay, a -lot-." Normally Springer might crack a grin here, but instead he goes on, expressionless. "No casualties on either side, but then that wasn't exactly our goal. This time." July 8, 2029 Goldpaver's Ramblings (Nightbeat) Text Only This is Nightbeat. We sure got our puzzle on our hands with that crank case 'Goldpaver' spewing his ramblings on the airwaves. Say, anybody got any files on this punk? That in mind, I'm creating a file to keep track of what he says and any clues we have about the meaning - or if it's just garbage. Keep it updated, eh? ((OOC: I'm putting a copy of this on the wiki ( Goldpaver's Collected Ramblings ), to make it easy to keep updated. See new rantings of Goldpaver? Add them! Got speculations? Add it - just be sure to note down your name. Finally, no Decepticons, please. This is meant to be an Autobot-only document.)) The LATE Goldpaver says, ".. c-CoLd... Z-z-Zo... C-cOlD..." The LATE Goldpaver says, "F-fUh-FuH-fUhMilIaR vOiCeZzZ.. zZ-zZo C-c-CoLd... HeLp. ZzZoMeOnE hElP.. tHe Pr-R-r-RoTeCtOr HaZzZ fOrZzZaKeN mE... zZzZoMeOnE... hElp... Meeeeeeeee....!" The LATE Goldpaver says, "LoZzZt... LoZt In ThE d-DaRkNeZz..." The LATE Goldpaver says, "MuZt.. FiNd.. HiM.. tHe.. ThReE. ThE t-ThReE f-F-fOlD aUtObOt.. MuZt.. WarN.. HiM!!!!!!!!!" The LATE Goldpaver says, "He Of ThReE lIvEz. ThReE ZzZouLz. ThReE wOrLdZ. aRe Y-y-YoU tHeRe? Do YoU hEaR m-m-m-mE, o EnEmY oF p-P-pRoGrEsS? dO y-Y-y-Ou ReAd, P-r-r-uH-p-R-r-Uh-PrImE?" The LATE Goldpaver says, "BeWaRe, P-p-PrImE.. rEmEmBeR.. tHe PoWeR oF tHrEe.. ThRe muZt RiZzE. ThE c-C-c-AvAlIeR, tHe PirAtE, aNd tHe LiOn. ThE t-Th-ReE pArT mAn MuZt.. UnItE. zZzZaVe H-h-HuManItY. F-r-FrOm.. iIzZeLf." Now this one, we actually have a lead on. The cavalier's the boss, Rodimus Prime, the lion is Victory Leo, and the pirate is, er... I'm working on that - Nightbeat The LATE Goldpaver says, "B-b-EwArE hIm. BeWaRe.. ThE d-DeFenDeR... M-M... M..." The LATE Goldpaver's signal dies out. You receive a long-range radio message from Goldpaver: TrUzZt.. OnLy.. HiZzToRy.. ReMeMbEr.. OuR.. hIzZtOrY.. The LATE Goldpaver transmits the voice of Galvatron, "The Decepticon Empire is not one of mewling weaklings to be wrapped in blankets Scourge, it is a cold and terrible thing to behold. Whatever this imposter who calls himself Megatron claims, his motives are clear. He intends to /weaken/ the Empire, to eat it away from inside like turbomaggots inside a carcass." The LATE Goldpaver buzzes, "FiNd... GoLdBug.. FiNd... hIZz ThRoTtLeBoTz. AlL wIlL bE tEzTeD. aLl MuZt Be ReAdY fOr ThE gReAtEzT bAtTlE aHeAd.. zAvE CyBErTrOn. ZaVe ItZ cHiLDrEn..." The LATE Goldpaver says, "BeWaRe ThE pReTeNdEr! ThE dIsCiPlEz Of TrIoN mUzT kNoW tHeIr DuTy. PrEzErVe ThE tRuTh! LeZt tHe DiZcIpLeZ oF tHe PrOTeCtOr Be ZwAyEd! BeWaRe! BeWaRe ThE pReTeNdEr! GoLdBuG wIlL rEcOgNiZe HiZ fAlZe WoRkZ iF hE Iz aLlOwEd To MaTuRe..!" There is some speculation that the Pretender in question here is that freak scientist, Thunderwing. - Nightbeat. The LATE Goldpaver says, "C-cOld.. Zo.. CoLd.." The LATE Goldpaver says, "ThE fIrZt ZiGn WiLl CoMe WhEn ThE zTaRz ThAt LiGhT cYbErTrOn ZhIfT. BeWaRe ThE fIRzT zIgN. It wIlL HeRaLd ThE aRrIvAl Of ThE pRetEndEr." We got anyone on astronomy duty? If not, we should. Nightbeat The LATE Goldpaver says, "We ArE oNlY aZz ZtRoNg Az OuR wEaKeZt LiNk. HeHaHeHaHehAHahAHahAHaHAhaHAHAAAAhaaaa!" MEMO: Infighting (Hot Spot) "Autobots, this is Operations Division Commander Hot Spot. Listen, I know we're all going through a stressful time, and that the continuing evolution of a multi-front war puts taxes on all of us. It happens to everyone, even me. But there are healthy ways to deal with these feelings. Maybe you could take up a hobby, like how Hound drives around in the desert doing nothing a lot. Or maybe indulge your artistic side, such as with Blaster's mixtape-making. But one way that's /not/ okay is taking it out on your fellow Autobots. With the Decepticons coming apart at the seams, now it's more important than ever to present a united front against them. If you need to work out frustration physically, we have a holographic training room for sparring -- and that is the /only/ appropriate place for sparring. It seems like the faction as a whole is at each other's throats lately, and if you can't work it out like reasonable, mature people, well, handle it where the Medical division won't be using our valuable resources to fix you. Remember, we're not just a military unit. We're friends. We're /family/. And family might not always get along, but they have to be able to work past differences constructively." "BLADES, YOU STUPID--" "Er. Ahem. Anyway. Keep the brawling in the training room, and if you really have a problem with someone, come to me, or to any other command staff member, instead of just ripping on them over the broadband. We're mature, reasonable robots. I'm sure of this. Hot Spot out." Re Goldpaver's Ramblings (Focus) (OOC) Made an edit on the wiki page. Not much but it's what I have so far. 24-hour Alert (Red Alert) "I am placing Metroplex on 24 hour Alert 3 status, with active aerial threat scans. All earthbound Autobots are ordered to report to Metroplex. This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill. Security Director Red Alert, Out." *Autobot Spinny, with red flashes around the insignia and Alert 3 flashing at the border of the screen* OOC note: Alert status was taken from the American Defcon system, showed in the popular movie 'War Games'. Alert 5=Peace, Alert 4=possible threat (or normal mode for us), Alert 3=Battlestation mode (done when an attack is detected nearby and a threat to Metroplex is perceived, especially by Teletraan 2. Autobots are asked to report to Metroplex under this alert status, off-planet and deep cover agents are exceptions), Alert 2=Active defense status, BattleStation mode (Done when an attack is imminent on Autobot City. ALL autobots are required to report to Metroplex as soon as Alert 2 is confirmed.) Alert 1=This status is preceded by a countdown timer, in which the Autobots must evacuate Metroplex. Once the timer reaches 0, Metroplex will transform into his robot mode. *obviously TPs only*) July 9, 2029 current status explanation (Red Alert) Metroplex's current status of alert 3 will only be going on for 24 hours. I've had a couple of Autobots ask me about this all ready, so I figured I'd explain myself. We will not be doing around the clock alert status, but this alert 3 mode will only be going on for 24 hours, at that time, Metroplex will switch back to city mode, unless we have another attack. That is all. Stand down from alert 3 (Red Alert) This is Security Director Red Alert. Standing down from Alert 3 status to alert 4. Metroplex has been returned to city mode and operations will return to normal. signing off. *autobot spinny* July 10, 2029 Cave Expedition Report (Nightbeat) Text Only (because Nightbeat is stuck full of needles and refuses to be on camera) A trio of Autobots: Hairpin, Drivetrain, and Fanbelt had gone missing when on patrol near the Liberation Arch. Their last beacons pointed toward the Istoral Trench, in Decepticon territory. Grimlock, Keeper, Markdown, Quickswitch, Raptor, Silverbolt, Springer, and I managed to get into the Istoral Trench, Northside, without attracting too much attention. The Decepticons seem to be pretty busy with their Civil War. After a long slog through some *delightful* caverns and tunnels, we managed to find our missing - in these catacombs, full of mecha-spiders. Big as a car, covered in spikes, and poisonous, too. We had to fight them to get our own out, and it was not pleasant, I tell you that. Near the end, some 'con helicopter with only one optic showed up, playing a funny tune. He took his own those spider were equal-opportunity snackers, see - and left. We didn't want to deal with the whole Decepticon force on Cybertron coming down on our heads, so we just let him go and got out. Our missing ought to recover, and the next time they do that patrol, they ought to take some Robo-Raid. End File Siberian Outpost (Sideswipe) This is Sideswipe reporting in from remote stationing in Russia. I was pulling my shift of outpost duty when all the sparking sudden I came under attack. Three Decepticons (Rampage, Dreadwind, and Onslaught) had snuck into range. Dreadwind attacked from the fron and Rampage attacked from the rear. Would have had me if it weren't for the mine field. The automated defenses managed to fend off Rampage while I tried to get a good lock on Dreadwind. Guy's quick for being a downer. Anyway, the EDC was there for some reason. They managed to keep Onslaught busy. I've got no idea how long they were around.. but yeah the helps appriciated.. and a heads up would have been nice. The Gauss Outpost prooved too hard a nut to crack, they turned back and left me with the repair bill. I was trying to put some patch jobs in place until a team could arrive. Turns out it was a waste of time though.. because someone told another certain someone to blow the scrap heap up! For future notice fellahs. It's kind of customary to tell people inside the buildings that you're about to send it sky high BEFORE you press the smelting big red button! July 12, 2029 Operations Orders (Rodimus Prime) TO: Operations Division FROM: Rodimus Prime, Autobot Leader RE: Transwarp Carrier Construction I've recently done an evaluation of our ability to project Autobot forces into interstellar theaters beyond Cybertron and Earth and frankly I've found it wanting. I hereby authorize the allocation of the necessary resources and personnel for the development and construction of a new, transwarp-capable personel carrier. The design for the original Ark should be your startpoint, but I expect this project to feature state-of-the-art propulsion, defensive and offensive systems. It should have sufficient quarters and storage for a full Autobot expeditionray force, including training facilities, medical facilities, and a shuttle hangar. Expediency is essential. I want this done ASAP and on-spec. Energon is no object. >END TRANSMISSION< OOC: Reminder (Rodimus Prime) (OOC) Remember, the Autobot faction-wide meeting is TOMORROW! Sunday, July 13 at 2PM EST. I hope to see you all there! -Rod July 13, 2008 AC Defense Malfunction, Intruder (Quickswitch) Assault Warrior Quickswitch reporting, Horrorcon Unit Decepticon, Avalanche appeared at Autobot City Defense Base Perimeter. Hostile target damaged several standard Autobot minitary Units and one manned gun. The target was engaged. Autobot City Defense systems experienced total shutdown at that moment. Perimeter lights deactivated and all City weaponry retracted. Horrorcon Decepticon Avalanche then infiltrated Autobot City and caused significant damage to Metroplex's repair bay, including occupants injured in an explosion by a fuel container, damage focused on that location. The TAI interface malfunctioned and could not detect intruder activity. TAI also locked down access to itself at that time. Decepticon Avalanche then exited Metroplex and escaped. During this time, Autobot broadband recieved another transmission: "BeWaRe. BeWaRe. ThE sIx-In-OnE-mAn PoZeZ tHe GrEaTeZt ThReAt To ThE iNnOcEnT." Quickswitch, out. OOC: A Tale of Two Arks (Rodimus Prime) (OOC) Hey, guys. This is an OOC message. I'm looking for two technical-types to lead construction projects in the future. The first will be the construction of the Ark II, our FTL carrier. The second project will be the refurbishment of the -first- Ark into a viable outpost again. Your job will be to come up with an IC list of materials and sub-projects and coordinate and instigate RP towards the construction goal. If you're interested, just drop me an @mail. :) Thanks! --Rod Sabotage (Paradigm) Paradigm appears on the screen looking rather pensive. In front of him is a lab-bench, with scattered circuitry and dead turbo wasps under examination on it. "Autobots, I regret to inform you -" he utters, his tone clipped and emotionless "- that we seem to have a saboteur in the city. It was no accident that Avalanche was able to enter Autobot City last night. Someone - or something - helped him inside." He straightens up, tapping one of the dead robot wasps. "The security console had been meddled with, and booby-trapped with a sphere containing a nest of deadly turbo-wasps. Impulse was stung and will require medical assistance, thankfully I, Grimlock, Powerglide, Mute and Cosmos were on the scene to contain the swarm." Paradigm points his scalpel at the camera. "I would be very surprised if this was the last we heard of the matter. We either have a Decepticon stealthed and hiding in the city, or a Decepticon agent disguised as an Autobot. I would suggest all new arrivals be checked over. We may have a traitor. The transmission cuts out with a spinny. Ark II : Shopping List (Crosscheck) "Greetings fellow Autobots." Thescientist seems to be in a pretty good mood. "As you all know, Rodimus wants a new Ark built and he puts me in charge of thatproject. In the near future, I will need to meet with all the available engineers to work on the details of the plans but I alreaydmade a list of what we're going to need. You will notice that some of those components can't be found on Earth...if we don't havethem stocked in Iahex, we will need to find out if they can be found in Decepticon territory. I'll need help from Intelligence andMilitary divisions to find and get those. The rest can probably be bought on Earth but I will need someone to handle thetransactions. So it's up to you guys but get me what I need." The following list is joined with this report. - 2000 tons of steel beams - 200 miles of high capacity electrical cables - Energon cubes... over 10000 astroliters - 16 engines from standard FTL shuttles - 500 tons of highly resistant plastic - 20 Crystal lens - 200 Titanium Tubes - 32 Inanimate Carbon Rods - 4 long range radar antennas - 50 Power Generators - 200 liters of heavy water - 1 kg of plutonium - 10 standard forcefield generators - 50 stasis capsules - 2000 megawatts capacitors - 2 Korium Crystals - 200 Itanium50 processors - 50 batteries of 1000 megawatts Medical Branch Orders (Peacekeeper) Peacekeeper appears on-screen, apparently from within Iahex's communications tower, her expression actually neutral... although with some hints of barely-restrained anger. "I'm not going to address how the medical bay got destroyed this time, since I think that's been covered rather well. Nor am I going to lay blame. This is only to set down what I need my branch of Operations--the Medical branch--to do at this point," she states, her tone as buisness-like and to-the-point as ever. "Like the last time Metroplex's medical bay was destroyed, all wounded need to be taken to the Laboratory for repairs until the medical bay is restored to full functionality. If you have medical training, I ask if you could help out when you can if you're not working on something else at the time. Perceptor, I ask for your help there." She picks up a datapad and reads through it for a few seconds. "Crosscheck, since I'm already here on Cybertron, I'll check over the supplies here and see what we have on-hand already. I'll radio you directly as soon as I get a list." She tosses the datapad over her shoulder almost carlessly. "Finally, due to these reports of sabotage at the City, I will not return to Earth via the spacebridge until we are certain that it's not under the same threat or until this saboteur is caught, whichever comes first. In light of this, I'm putting First Aid in temporary charge of the Autobot City medical bay while I'm here in Iahex--but I will make it clear that I'm still the CMO overall. If there are any further questions, or if you need me for some reason, contact me directly. Peacekeeper out." <> Re: Shopping list (Markdown) After the spinny, Markdown's face appears, looking somewhat incredulous. "Geeze, you guys don't ask for much, do you? Rodimus, sir, Crosscheck--it goes without saying that this will be one of the most expensive projects ever undertaken by the Autobots, possibly even rivaling the original Ark. I'll get with Hot Spot and work on the list, but lemme say a few things: "The humans may not have all the supplies available on your list, but that doesn't mean we can't legitimately purchase them elsewhere. Many of my alien contacts actually sell some of the components and rare materials you need. In fact, I know a Slarthan who's running a two for one special on Korium Crystals. I mean, it's still horrifically expensive, but a great deal, considering! "The estimated tonnage of the steel beams is optimistic, in my point of view. Granted, I'm not an engineer, but I know that a ship of this size, capable of transporting a sizable force of Autobots, will be incredibly heavy, based on what I know of the first Ark. We'll probably need 10,000 tons of the stuff, at least. I'll also need an estimate on the armor plating. I mean, I don't even want to think about how much THAT will weigh, but I'm going to need to know." "While aliens can provide some of the more technical gear you want, I think it might be best if we try to make sure they're all the same type, to make it easier to maintain them and train people in operating them. It'll also prevent weird malfunctions, like if, say, some of the forcefield generators have different amperage requirements and we try putting them on the same power supply. The wrong power supply could fry the shields and take hours to figure out how to fix, something we might not have if there's a swarm of Decepticon anti-capital ship missiles bearing down on us. Anyway, my point is, if we buy the component, make sure it's all the same type, and if not, find enough base materials so that we can build it ourselves. I can tell you already that virtually nobody else in the galaxy has 50 stasis capsules sized and built for robotic lifeforms. "If I can't get you guys something you need, or give you the means to make it, I'll let you know, and maybe we can just raid the Decepticons. I'm all for doing that, really. It would be poetic justice, frankly, since they don't seem to mind stealing from EVERYONE. "Peacekeeper, please let me know what you need to fix up the repair bay." Markdown raises a brow and casually salutes. "Well, that's it for now. Markdown, out." July 14, 2029 Metroplex Security (Rodimus Prime) Rodimus Prime appears in a video feed, sitting behind his desk at Autobot City. He looks slightly more haggard than usual -- and he doesn't bother hiding the photon eliminator rifle laying across his desk. "Autobots, we have a /serious/ situation. Metroplex has been plagued by a number of security breaches that frankly is nearly unprecedented. I'd like to congratulate all of those involved who have managed to contain the recent incidents -- which include a Decepticon in our /repair bay/, /wasps/ in the /Command Center/, and a bomb in our space bridge facility." He reaches under his desk, pulling out a blackened disc of metal. "Oh, and this joker thought it'd be cute to put a sonic mine under my desk. Nice try, pal. Needless to say, Metroplex is now on high alert -- no one comes or goes without express permsision from a ranking officer. Red Alert, I want you to sweep this city from Metroplex's synaptic core all the way down to the /trash compactors/. This is an inside job, people, so be careful. Keep the doors to your quarters locked, and only access secure materiel if /absolutely/ necessary until we have the saboteur in custody." He nods. "Rodimus Prime out." Decepticon Civil War (Rodimus Prime) 5rTO: *Autobot Active Duty Roster FROM: Rodimus Prime, Autobot Leader RE: Decepticon Civil War As you may know, the Decepticons are currently embroiled in a Civil War. Our intelligence on the situation is admittedly limited, but there appear to be two camps -- one following a "Megatron", and the other following a "Galvatron." We have no way of knowing which is the "real deal" or why there are suddenly two Decepticon leaders instead of one, but I've had the pleasure of encountering both -- if one of them happens to be an imposter, his /fusion cannon/ is still up to snuff. Our primary aim during this conflict is to take advantage of the Decepticons' confusion and lack of cooperation. I have no interest in "picking" one Decepticon leader to support over another -- as far as I'm concerned, they are both monsters and they both need to be stopped. If they end up destroying each other, great. The longer the Decepticons spend fighting each other, the better for us. We need to make sure one group does not gain a decisive advantage over the other in order to prolong the conflict. Currently, Megatron controls both New Crystal City and the Argosy, as well as a larger number of Decepticon soldiers. Galvatron has occupied Unciron's head of all places, and while his force is smaller, he is still very secure at the moment. In order to prevent Megatron from gaining the upper hand, we are currently in the midst of organizing a strike against the Argosy. With the Argosy taken out of the picture, Megatron will have less mobility and his resource supply will be very narrowly constricted -- giving Galvatron the opportunity to attack. We're monitoring this situation closely, and I will keep you all up to date as developments come in. >> END TRANSMISSION << July 15, 2029 Generator Problems (Whirligig) The famous Autobot spinny is there... then gone! It is replaced by a rather abnormally serious-looking Whirligig.* "Hey, guys. I know my reports are normally a bit more light-hearted than this, but this is a fairly serious matter. Yesterday, while doing a routine scan of the cold fusion generator I built to power Metroplex's FTL systems, I discovered someone had tampered with it. This isn't just a matter of making it not work properly or even work /better/. No, whoever did this had effectively gotten themselves a very crude fusion bomb." The engineer clears static from her vocalizer, then continues. "I was able to, with some early assistance from Paradigm, and further work later in the evening, stabilize the damage and repair the systems worst affected by the tampering. Initial scans are showing that the generator is in proper working order now and the power output is normal. I will continue to scan the generator daily, hopefully to prevent any further mishaps, but would anyone who sees or has seen any suspicious activity in the lab report it immediately to a superior? I'm pretty sure, last I checked, that we don't want to wipe the Western US off the map... or ourselves off the map, for that matter..." Whirligig's face fades out... and the spinny reappears. Ark II construction site (Crosscheck) "Hey guys. Here's Crosscheck live from the Black Rock Desert in Nevada. Thanks to UN Secretary General for granting his permission, this is here we're going to build the Ark II. The site is nearly functional, thanks to all the technicians working overtime, we're now ready to receive the supplies we need. You can bring them here as soon as you get them. Any helping hands are also welcome, we need builders but we also need to make sure the site is well defended. Arcee, consider this an official request, I would hate to see the Decepticons ruining this project and stealing our supplies. In the next weeks this place is going to look like a candy store to them. If anyone need me, I'll be here. Crosscheck out." OOC : Feel free ton contact me if you want to provide ressources, work on the Ark or anything related to this project. Re: Ark II construction site (Arcee) Affirmative. I'll start getting a team together immediately, and I'm going to work out rotations so that the site is protected as fully as possible. On that note, any warriors who are not under medical order to recover for whatever reason are to report to me at the earliest convenience. Until further notice, at least one rotation of participation in this effort will be /mandatory/. We need to protect those working on this site, as well as the materials we have been provided with. Please be sure to contact me, as I said, at the earliest convenience to iron out the details. Once I have spoken with everyone available, there will be no set rotation, but you will be asked to help break some of the others when necessity provides. That is all. GRIMLOCK'S BEST WAY TO PUNCH DECEP (Grimlock) Me Grimlock say you Autobots WEAK! Me Grimlock say, you Autobots more like Auto-CHUMPS. Me Grimlock wonder why him Laserbeak not peck you in the microchips and make you cry yet. But me Grimlock make things better! 'cuz me Grimlock have new training program. It called: Grimlock's best way to punch decepticons! Is like prancy-fancy Metal-iko or Circuit-Sue. Only BETTER. You Autobots be in training room tomorrow, so me Grimlock make you not weak! <...and then clicks on again.> Bring you sword. OOC: Due to scheduling stuffage on my end, I've decided that I'll have to run this scene WEDNESDAY, JULY 16, (that's tomorrow), around 7-ish pm, CST. Be there, and be AWESOME. July 16, 2029 Ark II Protection - Text (Raptor) Raptor here, I will give my services in helping protect the site for the Ark II. I am one of the few autobots who do have flight ability in both of my modes and due to this(along with the nature of my alt mode), I can pretty much hide out as a Fighter Jet scouting the area, to just hovering in the sky watching for any decepticons to even fly in. After all, what better kinda guard dog right, then one who can play in the same field! Let me know when you guys need me, I'll be hanging around. - Raptor Strange Encounter (Defcon) Defcon reporting in. Located and engaged designate Scavenger in the outskirts of San Fransisco. Target appeared to be distracted, lonely, and bad tempered. Might be adverse affect of the current going ons with his faction. Target was beaten into submission and about to be apprehended when designate Ramjet showed up and actually knocked his own comrade unconcious. Jetfire arrived for backup, but the Decepticons escaped our grasp. That is all. July 18, 2029 Magnaron's new island (Defcon) "Hey... ...watch it!" he bellows out at one of the techs, "I'm trying to post a report here!" Patches the gumby bot ignores his warning, and continues on the repairs as if nothings happened. The hunter lets out a sigh, then looks directly into the camera lens. "Defcon, mobile infantry reporting in. Last night around twenty two hundred hours terran time, a group of Autobots had engaged some Decepticons in Cybertron's orbit. This wasn't any run of the mill attack either, it seems that someone had refitted Unicron's orbiting head into a battlestation and targeted Cybertron." He takes a moment to let the initial shock set in. "Strange, no? Anyways, when I responded to the emergency, Sky Lynx was falling towards the planet's surface and Jetfire was already enroute to curtailing the decapitated head's intentions. Whether it was Unicron itself or being manually controlled, I have no friggin' clue. The Decepticons had us outnumbered 2 to 1 most of the time, but Jetfire succeeded in bringin' that bastard's engines offline." Defcon sits up, despite the med-bot's warnings and curses. "Quickswitch, Snarl, and I tried to keep those Decepticreeps off his back so he could get the job done." The bounty hunter clicks a button and the camera lens zooms out and shows a view of the entire room. Within it is the badly damaged form of Jetfire, Snarl sitting at a bench in decent shape, and Quickswitch in the far back laid out on a table. "You can see what toll that took on us. More notably however, Peacekeeper brought a shuttle up to aid in distraction. With her were: Foxfire, Steeljaw, and Focus. It looked like some of them entered the head, but I can't be too sure... ...I was taking on quite a bit of 'cons at the moment. You'll have to get the full scoop from them." Big blue lays back down on the table, letting the tech continue with his work. "Yeah yeah, I'm almost done! Before all was said and done, Jetfire and I were knocked unconcious and sent hurdling down towards Iahex. From what I remember, DepthCharge tried to aid us but was unable. Furthermore, for what it's worth... ...I think everyone involved deserves a good pat on the back. We were a sorrier looking bunch, but we got the job done. That's all for now, Defcon out." Inside Unicron's head (Steeljaw) Autobot Spinny. No Spinny. Then Steeljaw's visage comes onto the screen* This is Steeljaw. As Defcon said, the battle around Unicron's head was fierce. However, Foxfire and I hitched a ride with Lieutenant Bailey of the EDC over the spacebridge. Once on Cybertron, we hopped into his Apollo ship and flew to Unicron's head......and Bailey is one good pilot. Once Inside unicron's head, we found Redshift, Sixshot, Goldpaver and Galvatron gloating over what their weapon was doing. Foxfire and I figured on the way there, that we'd have to blow the whole thing out of orbit. Redshift would've noticed us if it wasn't for Foxfire's holograms. Foxfire laid the bombs, I kept the cons distracted long enough. Once done, we ran from the area. Since Bailey had left to join the fighting, Peacekeeper flew a shuttle close to Unicron's head and we jumped. Focus joined up with us as we jumped....and landed in the shuttle. And....that brings us here. Steeljaw out. July 19, 2029 News From Operations (Perceptor) Perceptor is seated at his chair within the confines of the laboratory. He's got a few small stacks of datapads around him, and he addresses the report camera thoughtfully. "Rodimus has asked me to make a small announcement concerning my promotion to Commanding Officer of Operations. If I could please get a status report from all Operations department heads as well as Whirligig and Crosscheck on progress reports on our current projects, I would appreciate it. This will enable me to ensure that all areas of operations are thoroughly organized and supplied to capacity. Thank you." and with that, he switches off the report console. Projet Ark II update (Crosscheck) "I'm proud to announce that the construction site is now ready to start the construction of the Ark however... we haven't receive any supplies yet... At this point a shipment of steel would be greatly appreciated. Contact me if you require more details. I'll send another report when the construction will start. Crosscheck out." Unseen Assailant (Foxfire) Foxfire appears on screen. He is still somewhat damaged, but looking much better than when he was brought in. "As Steeljaw already said, we infiltrated the head of Unicron with a mind to sabotage it. I had to disguise both Steeljaw and myself as Decepticon tapes, using my hologram system--after playing out the part a bit, I went in search of the power source and set several bombs, which took it out easily. Focus helped with the distraction, and we were all able to escape, despite the Decepticons' attempts to stop us." He pauses, a frown crossing his muzzle as his ears lower. "Shortly after, an SOS signal went out from the ruins of Autobot HQ. It turned out to be Sky Lynx, badly damaged. I headed out on my own to try and find the rest of his parts, but I was attacked, by an unknown entity. It was invisible, but shimmering, like it had an invisibility cloak; I don't remember Mirage's ever shimmering like that, but I'm hoping he can gather some information about it. The thing attacked me relentlessly, and moved with frightening speed. I only managed to get a single hit, and that was with my fangs. It was using blades, and injured me a good deal, even going so far as to try and decapitate me when I started to retreat." He snarls slightly. "Be on your guard, Autobots. I don't know what that thing was, but it may go after more of us. Foxfire out." OOC: Sugestion (Defcon) (OOC) I was thinking the otherday, and why not have separate forces on Cybertron and Earth? It wouldn't be enforced, such as if your stationed on cybertron; that means you can't RP or TP on earth. There would be the head of each division, and maybe deputy chiefs for each division per location? Just a thought. July 20, 2029 OOC: Help With Intro (Lifeline) (OOC) I'd like to intro Lifeline, finally...if whoever is in charge of the multi-OC-intro plot could please contact me I have some questions and such to ask! Hey! (Grimlock) Me Grimlock hear that him Red 'Lert and him Vigil is captured or dead or something. All you weak bots am crying 'bout it like babies! Me Grimlock say, this 'portant! Err...him Vigil not, but him Red 'Lert is! Him Red 'Lert have lots of, uh...codes...and...stuff. In him brain! Septi-cons USE HIM BRAIN to walk in the door! That bad! So me Grimlock say, one of you weak chump-bots go to Telly-tran and go do...stuff...to codes. Else they USE HIM BRAIN! Red Alert & Vigil Status Updated (Mute) Status Update Access: Autobot Red Alert, Autobot Vigil. Status changed to MIA - Possible POW or KIA. Security codes automatically scrambling... Scrambling complete. Entry altered by: Intelligence Agent Mute. Re: Grimlock (Impulse) << The 'Bot spinny appears, then is replaced by a head-shot of Impulse >> "While I'm not a fan of Grimlock's blunt manner of speaking, I do agree that he has a point. Something needs to be done, and fast, before Decepticon intelligence agents interrogate him and potentially make him crack under the pressure... believe me, I know /all/ too well about their penchant for torture and experimentation. "Normally I wouldn't try to make any presumptions about what to do, given my rank. So... unless Command has any objections, I volunteer to act as Interim Security Director until Red Alert is returned to us. Command, if you prefer someone else to assume Red Alert's duties, I understand. But I'm willing to step up for the short-term and do what I can -- as a former security XO under Sheng on Alteron, I have the experience. Regardless, I'll be returning to Autobot City immediately to begin confirming security changes recently made by Mute. Impulse out." << Impulse disappears, replaced by the 'Bot spinny >> My Heroes (Lifeline) "I am Lifeline. Apparently, at about (Insert the time here), the escape pod occupied by myself and the Decepticon Fusion entered this solar system. Upon detecting both Autobot and Decepticon signals, the pod activated us, and we each established contact as the pod entered Earth's orbit, ultimately crashing in an area called the Himilayan mountains. Many came to our aide, and for that we are grateful. Well, I cannot speak officially for Fusion, of course, however trust me...We are very...very grateful to have been rescued. Exceptionally grateful. "In fact I have to say that I am very honored by all of you, and your quick response, your unity as a team, and all to rescue one Autobot whose name you didn't even know. I was honored by...Blurb? And Bumblebee as they stood with me in the Mausoleum to support me as I learned of terrible news. "Keeper, Jetfire, Fireflight, Defcon and Silverbolt. know that your efforts were appreciated today. "Don't worry, big guy, I haven't forgotten you. There is one in particular I wish to emphasize, though not to lessen my feelings toward the others. "Grimlock, I wish to express pointedly that you are my hero of the day. Not because you came; though that is a wonderful thing as well, but because you were among the first to come, the most eager to fight for my safety, most determined to fight the Decepticons, and because after everyone was safe and departing, you were the last to leave. I admire your courage. "It is that strength of character, I know, that gives me comfort in knowing that you didn't really mean it as it read when you implied that Vigil is of no importance. Vigil is an Autobot, and as such he holds the same importance as any other, regardless of what codes they may know or even what rank they hold. In the eyes of Optimus Prime and all great leaders that came before him, an Autobot is an Autobot. We are all on the same team...Some of us are just from...farther away. "And for those of us who have been very far away and very far apart, all we have is each other. You're heroes; you'll bring them back alive, and if there is anything I can do to help, I am here. I'd walk besides Grimlock into battle any day." Wordy, but that's it. The twirling Autobot symbol replaces the stranger on the screen. New Intelligence Captain (Nightbeat) Spinny Nightbeat appears, in the red-bathed Command Center of Autobot City. He has the vague look of someone who has been hauled in front of a firing squad. Nightbeat announces, "Right. Looks like I'm the new Captain of Intelligence, so I have a few things to go over. First off, we are going to catch this saboteur." He smacks a fist into his open palm to emphasise the point. "Second off, we need to figure out what's up with Vigil and Red Alert. The 'cons have 'em, and we need to know if they're alive and where they are. Third, we're planning something, and we're going to need intel to support it more on this once issues one and two are cleared up. Finally, and this is a low priority directive, only if you have some spare time, see if you can make any sense out of Goldpaver's ramblings." He pauses and consults his datapad, Muzzle, frowning. "Oh yeah. I'll be picking out an XO sometime soon. If you need anything or if something comes up, lemme know." Nightbeat leans in closer to the camera as the lights dim. "I'll be watching." Fade out to Autobot spinny. A Fox Reports In (Foxfire) Text only message: I don't know which is worse--the fact that two of ours are missing, or the fact that we have a saboteur. I myself am a saboteur, but even I wouldn't sink this low. I suspect that the entity which attacked me may be connected to it; it may even be the saboteur itself. Now with that said, I am willing to put my very existence on the line to find Vigil and Red Alert. I implore you, command--let me look into this matter. I am small and can keep myself hidden easily. We will get them back, I will make sure of it. --Sergeant Foxfire July 21, 2029 Devastator in Queens, NY (Defcon) Defcon reporting in. Encountered the Constructicons in Queens today, they were on the verge of siphoning out energy from a power plant. Impactor, Springer, Grimlock, Focus, and I responded to the emergency call blaring on the warning systems. We managed to minimize the destruction through Focus and Springer's clever ploy by laying dead; letting Devastator think that he had won the day. Ol' Rusty was sprayed with debris, and headed for a highly populated area... ...I managed to avoid this by rerouting all power to engines and landing down in the East River. Tech division already surveyed the scene and hauled the shuttle back to Autobot City for repairs. They left a message about stopping attacks on NCC... ...can't figure if this is a strike of frustration or confusion... ...That's all for now. Frequencies (Telestar) Autobots, it has taken some doing, but I believe that I have redirected, recoded, reconfigured, and rewhatever-elseded our entire broadband and shortwave arrays. Most of you should auto-update, as per normal when our keys change, but if you should find yourself without radio access of any kind, alert myself or Blaster and we will rectify the situation. I am not privy to security codes and non-information transmission and security related devices, so those are still at risk of Red Alert divulging information, unless someone else in the division has taken care to lock them down as well." Project Ark II : Update (Crosscheck) "Here's Crosscheck. Thanks to Broadside, Quickswitch and Springer, I managed to recover the weapon Galvatron used against Iahex from Unicron's head. It will require some repairs and some upgrades but I think we just got the main cannon for the Ark II. Crosscheck out." Saboteur (Nightbeat) Spinny Nightbeat appears, looking extremely tired and like he's been in a fight. Sounding even more exhausted than he looks, he reports, "Nightbeat, here. Impulse and I caught the saboteur. It was DepthCharge. Now, before anyone starts hollering for his head, we're going to do this right, understand?" He glares at the camera. "No lynchings. If this was really his own actions, he'll face a jury of his peers in court. Onna other hand, seems there's a shell of some sort in his head. I want a guard on him 24/7, because our security system is compromised, but I also want a medic to check him out. We'll get to the bottom of this. While Impulse and I engaged him, he turned Autobot City's defences against us, and he also tried to use the Sky Spy orbital laser to vape New York. That, and he said, 'For Galvatron.'" Nightbeat shudders. "If Impulse or anyone else has anything to add, be my guest. Impulse? You did good work. Nightbeat, out." Return of the spinny Addendum -- Saboteur (Impulse) << The 'Bot spinny appears, replaced by Impulse's visage >> "First off, Sheng and Mirage: thank you for being willing to put aside personal feelings to help guard DepthCharge. I know this is not a glorious assignment, and I suspect there will be plenty of people who choose to test your patience during this time. So thank you for being willing to undertake this duty. And Defcon... thanks for at least hearing me out, even though you didn't agree and chose not to volunteer at first. I'm glad you reconsidered. "Second: DepthCharge has been confirmed to have a cerebro-shell within his cranial unit. Peacekeeper, I understand you're the resident expert with cerebro-shell removal lately. If you or First Aid can come and remove it, I'd greatly appreciate it. "Third: For everyone else... I know this is a difficult time. I'm not very happy about things either. But let's try to act professional about this. No antagonizing DepthCharge -- Powerglide, Cliffjumper, rest assured I'm looking at you both. He isn't himself... and when he is himself again, he's likely going to have enough guilt without everyone making worse. We'll pull through... we're Autobots. We always pull through." A quiet sigh. "Impulse out." << Impulse's visage disappears, replaced by the 'Bot spinny >> July 22, 2029 Incarceration report (Dee-Kal) (Quickswitch v DepthCharge) Konnichi wa. This is how it is. I know about the cerebro shell in DepCharge-sama's head making him all psycho and stuff. And then we have Quickswitch-kitty-bot who is smurf-bent on getting close to El Diablo, not away from him. What is a girl to do? Well, Aunt Sheng made a steel alcove so we did not have to look at him but he still made sounds to psyche us, so me and Monstereo tried to drown it out with music. Kittybot only went and went IN to get to DC... we are too few and too SANE to risk ourselves. So I have turned that alcove into a cell, and Kitty and Psycho are in there together. All protection fields are on, like I was taught. And Kay Sarah, Sarah. Whatever happens, happens. Gomen nasai. DepthCharge (Impulse) << The 'Bot spinny appears, replaced by the grim-looking visage of Impulse >> "I don't care who it was who authorized the construction of that little alcove built around DepthCharge's medical table -- it comes down, and it comes down /now/. Inferno, First Aid and I just had a slaggin' hell of a time trying to restrain DepthCharge again after he managed to get himself halfway freed." << Security camera footage appears, first of Quickswitch entering the boxed-in alcove with DepthCharge, followed by Dee-Kal welding it completely shut; later, sounds of a struggle ensue as Inferno hacks at the welds to open the alcove up, and Impulse diving in; random chaos ensues within the alcove, and at least two shots can be heard and seen fired >> Impulse reappears on the screen. "You can imagine just how unhappy I am about this. I want three rotating shifts, two armed security guards each, to assist Mirage, Sheng and Defcon in maintaining round-the-clock security on DepthCharge for the duration. Four security cameras are to be trained on his medical table, and I'm already assured by Crosscheck that even Grimlock and his Dinobots would have a hell of a time trying to break the forcefield restraints now." He pauses for a moment. "Nightbeat, I'll want to talk to you as soon as possible. Rodimus... if you'd be so kind as to explain to the Junkions that they cannot keep violating our security by broadcasting internal matters for the galaxy to hear, let alone endangering the lives of every single Autobot that was in the Repair Bay earlier, due to Dee-Kal's actions. I won't mince words: something needs to be done, because I've got half a mind to evict her from Autobot City right now and revoke all visitor clearance after that little display of hers. Impulse out." << Impulse's visage disappears, replaced by the 'Bot spinny >> Standing Orders (Rodimus Prime) INCOMING MESSAGE... FROM: RODIMUS PRIME, AUTOBOT LEADER TO: All Autobot Divisions RE: Argosy Attack The Decepticon Civil War is over -- and 'Megatron' was the victor. However, this is not the time to rest on our heels and wait for him to regather his strength and marshall the Decepticons back into a cohesive force. This is the time to /strike/. The Decepticons have been weakened by their infighting, but they are not out of the picture -- yet. This is going to require a major effort from all divisions -- every Autobot is going to have to give it their all to pull this off. However, I have faith in all of you that you will rise to the task. We have our first real chance of pushing the Decepticons off of Earth once and for all. Military: I need you to prepare for anti-air and anti-ship operations, including boarding maneuvers. We have to deploy a full strike team to anywhere on the Earth at a moment's notice. When the "Go" light flashes, we need to be there and we need to hit hard. Operations: I need six (6) capital-grade electro-grapple launchers assembled and loaded into the Alpha Trion in three days. All other R&D projects can be put on hold until this is taken care of. Fortunately, the technology is relatively simple and we have abundant materials. Intelligence: I need you to coordinate with our field agents regarding the movements of the Argosy. We need to know where it is going and when. Furthermore, we need to prepare a distraction to lure the Argosy into the open. As its primary mission has been resource gathering, we need to convincingly construct a target that the Decepticons will be unable to refuse. Sabotage and demolition specialists -- study all known technical info we have on the Argosy and prepare a plan for knocking that glorified garbage scow back down to Earth -- and keeping it there permanently. You have your orders. Thanks to Nightbeat, the sabotage situation in Metroplex appears to have been ameliorated and I am hereby lifting our standing alert to Condition Yellow. There is nothing us holding back. Victory is at hand. 'Til all are one. >> END TRANSMISSION << Black Book of Primus (Rodimus Prime) "While we have at last recovered Red Alert, unfortunately, it came at a price. The Decepticons asked for the original Black Book of Primus in return for his life. I had no choice but to accept. However, we had ample time to make our own copy and study it in the weeks that it has been in our possession, and as far as we can tell, aside from the information contained within, there is nothing particularly special about the 'original' copy we obtained from Thunderwing. A copy is available for reading in the Intel Center for those who are interested in mythology. I wouldn't take it too seriously. Like all religious texts... It's best seen as an allegory rather than the literal gospel. "Rodimus Prime out." Intelligence Update (Nightbeat) Spinny Oh dear, it's Nightbeat again. He ticks off on his fingers, "Two things. First off, I want analysis of the Argosy's flight patterns. I want to be able to know when that thing is going to make a turn, ascend, or descend, before the guy steering it dies. Understand? In fact, ArgosyWatch is going to be a general goal. We want to know that thing inside and out. What's a big enough deal for them to call it out and what they'll fly on their own for." "Second. Agent Impulse? Congratulations. You're my new XO. That's what you get for being competent, eh?" Somehow, Nightbeat makes what is surely an honour sound like a punishment. How curious. Spinny Electro-Grapples (Markdown) Markdown, looking faintly annoyed, appears after the spinny, in Autobot City's shipping and receiving bay. "Now I know I got builder-types in my division. You're getting to work on the electro-grapples Rodimus wants IMMEDIATELY. I won't accept any excuses for any delays. As for the materials you need..." A truck, driven by a human, suddenly pulls up and parks itself in the background. "...they just arrived." Markdown gives the camera the evil eye. "Get to it." July 23, 2029 Scavenger's capture (Broadside) Broadside reporting in. Patrolling today, when I ran across Scavenger in Kansas City, KS. Advised Constructicon to vacate area, but he ignored request. A fight insued, one which I walked away from. He was detained and moved to Penal Facility H-2 as per Arcee's request, no need for him to bump into DepthCharge if we can prevent it. That's all, Broadside out. P.S. Wreck 'n Rule! July 24, 2029 Depthcharge (Raindance) Raindance appears on the screen, bobbing up and down. "Hey guys. Holy heck, did you hear what happened earlier? Turns out the traitor really WASN'T Foxfire, and Depthcharge stabbed Rodimus right in the chest because he wanted to kill the Matrix and he really served Galvatron. I never trusted him anyway. But Prime was okay and knocked Depthcharge out, and I think Crosscheck's managed to remove that horrid cerebro shell!" He pauses, bobbing. "Whew! So uh, I guess the moral here is /tie down people who are evil/ okay?" Electro Grapples. (Jetfire) "Well the good news is the Electro grapples can and will be completed ahead of schedule, especially thanks to my lab assistant." Jetfire says, gesturing to a humanish bot. No piece of it looks the same as it has six arms each with a different type of arm and hand and five legs with different types of boot and feet designs. It has a most peculiar face, one blue optic where it's nose should be, another blue optic where it's mouth should be and a mouth on it's forehead. It has an Autobot sigil and Junkion sigil next to each other on it's chest. "Anyway just letting everyone know they should be done relatively soon, perhaps a day at most." Re: DepthCharge (Quickswitch) "...Terminate the traitor...." July 25, 2029 Re: Quickswitch (Keeper) ~spinny~ Keeper appears on screen, only the night sky as backdrop. "Recommending Autobot Quickswitch be relieved of duty and given a psychological evaluation. Observed behavior patterns suggest dangerous instability in conflict with peaceful goals. In short, his health should come before our need for active soldiers in the field. "Quickswitch, get help." ~spinny~ Quickswitch (Silverbolt) Quickswitch, even I'm willing to give Depthcharge a chance, however slim, on redeeming himself. Executing someone before he has a chance to prove his loyalty is the Decepticons way. Last I heard, our leader isn't Galvatron, we aren't seekers and we don't have Ramjet laughing at us because we don't have cones. As such, I'm not even going to tolerate the Aerialbots calling for the execution of a traitor. Depthcharge will get a trial. As for you Quickswitch, ever since that incident Nightbeat told me about in the lobby, you've been acting strangely as well. You are hereby relieved of duty until you get your programming (personality) evaluated and are checked for Cerebro shells. I've seen two of our comrades have cerebro shells in them, and the second one nearly crippled us.....I'm not letting the decepticons get a chance at a third. Silverbolt, Military XO....over and out. Security Update Proposal (Impulse) << The 'Bot spinny appears, replaced by Impulse's visage >> "Given recent events, I believe it would be in our best interests to incorporate cerebro-shell scanning as part of all future medical scans. Routine check-ups and maintenance, special missions (this being primarily for Intelligence), so on and so forth. Between Ultra Magnus and now DepthCharge, we cannot afford to take any further risks to our security, especially now in our current state. "This may seem a paranoid step to take, but with virtually no information in the way of which Decepticon (or Decepticons) are the source of these latest cerebro-shell incidents, I believe it to be a necessary one. Speaking of which, I'd like to see any of our covert ops-capable Autobots to come by for orders. Perceptor, if there are any problems with this proposal, please come talk to me. Impulse out." << Impulse disappears, replaced by the 'Bot spinny >> EDC Asteroid (Sheng) ~spinny!~ then no spinny... awwwww Sheng stands calmly before the screen, as emotionless as ever. "Greetings. Earlier today, Decepticons attacked the EDC asteroid in a raid, apparently for some samples or supplies. Penumbra and I responded to the call for help, but when we arrived the battle was mostly over. A few shots were fired to hurry the Decepticons on their way, and the EDC reported no casualties. However, the Decepticons are not the type to be satisfied with a single three-jet raid. I would ike to put the suggestion forward for some of our troops to be posted at the asteroid to provide the EDC with additional fire-power should another assualt begin." ~no spinny~ then ~spinny came back!~ Decepticon Outpost (Broadside) Broadside again. The Wreckers (Springer and myself) led a strike on the Decepticon Outpost in the Northern Highway area up here on Cybertron. We drew Avalanche and Bandit away from the structure, then I doubled back and weakened the support beams... ...by running straight into it. Yeah, harldy genius... ...but at least I used my head for something. It will at least give them one expensive repair bill. That is all, Broadside out. July 27, 2029 Commendations (Impulse) << The 'Bot spinny appears, replaced by the visage of Impulse >> "These are late in coming, but I feel commendations are in order for several Autobots during this most recent crisis. "First off, to Mute: without his quick thinking in switching over all our security access codes when Red Alert was captured, there's no telling how much damage could have been caused, especially given how vulnerable we are now without TAI. "Second, to Red Alert and Mirage: your ideas and assistance in uncovering our saboteur was excellent. Not only that, but in helping to protect Whirligig and keeping her safe, as well as the idea of using a drone and making it look like Whirligig to draw out the saboteur. "Third, Defcon, Mirage and Sheng: my appreciation for your help in security arrangements for DepthCharge. Defcon in particular, since he was originally not wild about such 'unglorified' duty, and yet once he changed his mind acted in exemplary fashion. The medical ward incidents aside -- and no one blames any of the three of you for those, because we can't expect you to be on-duty 24/7 -- your actions and assistance have helped tremendously. "Finally, to Whirligig herself: you have been through a lot with this saboteur incident, and despite your feelings that you weren't courageous enough, your actions and deeds in helping to bring about the capture of our saboteur have, to my mind, shown your true caliber. "To you all, my thanks. Impulse out." << Impulse's visage disappears, replaced by the 'Bot spinny >> China! (Grimlock) Me Grimlock went to China! Very Important. Me Grimlock talk with kung-fu guys 'bout how me Grimlock's Best Way to Punch Decepticons is best way to punch decepticons! Me Grimlock even DEMONSTRATE when him Shockwave and him Ramjet and some tank-girl septi-con and stupid tape show up to do, uh..something. Him Nightbeat and him Focus there too. They do okay, me guess. But Me Grimlock smash him Shockwave up GOOD! Then me 'sploded him Ramjet with missile! Septi-cons ran 'way, so me Grimlock still am best! Oh, and me Grimlock think tank-girl like me Grimlock. Is confusing. Addendum to China! (Nightbeat) Spinny Nightbeat looks as if he has been put through a trash compactor. He reports, "What Grimlock failed to mention is that the 'cons struck at a castor bean processing plant. I dunno about you, but to me, that's fragging weird. So I looked up castor beans on Future Wikipedia, and get this: they aren't even real beans! As far as uses go, the slagging little tricksters - 'beans', hah! - can be used to make biodiesel, but I never thought the Decepticons were that environmentally friendly. Castor oil can be used as a medication, and the Fascists have been known ta use it for purposes of 'coercion'," he does the air quotes and shakes his head. "Some medicine. However, the worst thing? Castor 'beans' contain ricin, and that ain't a big deal to us, but to our human allies? This ricin stuff's crazy-deadly poison. Apparently, there ain't even a specific antidote for ricin. I'd suggest that you science types bone up on ricin and the treatments for those poisoned by it, because if ain't the biodiesel or the castor oil that the 'cons want, I think the humans could be in for a world of hurt." Nightbeat staggers over and shuts off the camera. Spinny Counter Attack (Defcon) "This is Defcon, giving a report on our... ...activities in the last couple of cycles. We mounted an attack on the air fortress known as Argosy led by Ultra Magnus. While Paradigm, Silverbolt, Jetfire, and myself kept the Decepticons busy in the hangar bay; Quickswitch moved onto the hallways and cleared a path for the rest of the crew to sabotage the command deck of the craft. Given this opportunity to proceed, Ultra Magnus took with him Bumblebee and Powerglide to bring the Decepticon base down. The mission was a success, the station crashed into Mount R'yleh and quickly sank into the Pacific Ocean afterwards." The bounty hunter pauses, the camera zooms out a bit to note some slash marks on his chest from his tussle with Hardshell. After slamming down an energon drink, he continues. "For what it's worth, I reccomend commendations to all those involved in the strike. We've set them back a couple of steps 'bots. Let's keep at it! End report... ..." he mutters, pressing a button off camera. July 29, 2029 Foxworld IV (Sheng) <~Spinny, then no spinny~> Sheng faces the computer screen, glaring and sporting some fairly extensive damage. "Well. We went to Foxworld to speak with the natives about an energy-trade. We arrived on planet and contacted the locals. Unfortunately, the Decepticons had arrived at the same time, and promptly informed the natives that they were the Autobots, here to speak of peace." The femme shifts, hissing in pain. "The Renardians told us to head to a central square, where they would hear both sides speak. What none had told us was that Foxfire resembled a deity of theirs whose coming foretold death. ...And That the Renardians were at war, and apparently planning to launch nuclear warheads at our location, and had been planning this well before our arrival." A moment of silence while Sheng sorts out how best to phrase this. "Another factor we had not been informed of was that the Decepticons were not truly that interested in the energy rich planet, but instead a book." Yes, a book. "The grey book of Primus, apparently. Ramjet started up a riot that quickly escalated when Soundwave mimicked Foxfire's voice. Amidst the chaos, the Renardians brought out the Grey Book. The Decepticons immediately went for it while the natives tries to restrain the autobots with nets. ...At some point while I was heading up to the podium, weapons were fired... And on the other side of the planet, the natives apparently decided to fire their missiles." "To shorten this story. The Decepticons lived up to their name, apparently started a fire fight over a BOOK, the natives fired nuclear warheads at themselves and the Cons have the book. Impulse and Foxfire are severely damaged. Oh." The femme holds up a small book, apparently made of paper. "Both factions could have avoided all of this if we'd just bought our own smelting copies. Slaggards." <~Return of the spinny!!~> July 30, 2029 Grey Book of Primus (Sheng) <~Spinny, then no Spinny~> No image, simply a text message. I've copied the text in the paper copy I have as well as scanning the pages for the occasional image that showed up. The datapad copy has a few simular copies, but I've not put it into Teletran. The cons are going after these texts for a reason, and I'd like to know why before I put lines of code into a vitally important computer. Afterall, what is a virus but lines of code? If you'd like to read the copy, simply contact me and I will give you one. -Sheng <~Spinny is back~> July 31, 2029 Project Ark II update (Crosscheck) "Here's my most last report on the project Ark II. Today the EDC delivered 4 containers of metal, which I'll convert to steel or something better... the construction will finally starts in a few days." "I still need the rest of the materials...so you konw what to do guys. Crosscheck out" Category:Reports